fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godchildish Birthday/Quotes
:(Turner's House;Timantha's bedroom; Timantha wakes up) :Timantha: Yes! It's finally here. :(runs to Timmy's room, bouncing on his bed to wake him up) :Timantha: Wake up, bro! Wake up! Wake up! :Timmy: Ugh! Timantha! Can't you think about waking me up when our... birthdays... are coming? (jumps off his bed) It's our birthday! :Timantha: Don't forget, it's also Chloe's birthday as well. :Timmy: Of course. Hopefully, this year will go better as last. :Timantha: What do you mean? :Timmy: Long story. I'll tell you later. First we got to wake up Chloe. :Chloe: (off-screen) One step ahead of you. (on-screen) However, there is one problem. Celebrating a birthday with three people who were all born on the same day. Think of the prices. :Timmy: She's right. We need to think of a plan, so that all of us can celebrate equally. :(camera backs up to Timmy's window outside, where Ivan was eavesdropping) :Ivan: Wow, three birthdays on the same day? There's got to be a way to help them. :Neptunia: I know. What if we round up your closest friends to help form a proper birthday? That way, you won't put too much pressure on yourself. :Wanda: Neptunia, that's genius. :Sunny: But what if Timmy, Timantha and Chloe get curious? :Poof: We'll just create a diversion, distracting them with adventure notes. That way we'll have enough time to round up the party. :Astronov: That's just crazy enough to work. :Cosmo: But it's the only way. :Ivan: I'll give the others the news while you guys go to Fairy World for the decorations. :Astronov: You got it Ivan. :(all fairies poof away; Neptunia poofs back) :Neptunia: But wait. What about Crocker? :Ivan: Whatever he's inventing, make it go haywire. :(Neptunia waves her wand) :(Crocker's House; garage) :Crocker: With the help of this elite magic detector, I'll be able to absorb the magic from... (detector goes haywire and attacks Crocker) GAH!! (runs) Perhaps I shouldn't drink water near my inventions! ---- :(Turner's front yard) :Chloe: I wonder where our fairies are. :Timmy: Yeah. I haven't seen them at all this morning. (looks down) What's this? (picks up a note) :Timantha: "If you are reading this, this must be your birthday. Walk to to the sidewalk, till you find a sign that says... May?" That does not make sense. :Chloe: If my Intel was correct, I could assume that our fairies and Ivan are trying to prevent us from staying here, so that we won't see our family and friends set up the party. :Timmy: Well, they are trying to surprise us, and it is our birthday. So, let's just follow these notes of nonsense. :Timantha: Sounds good to me. :(walks to the sidewalk off the screen) ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary; Cafeteria) :Ivan: You're all here because of a very difficult task. :Mr. Turner: Spring Dinkleberg off a catapult? :Elmer: Look for the right boil shampoo? :Mr. Turner: Feed Dinkleberg to a pack of wolves? :Ivan: No. We are here, because of a triple birthday party. So, any ideas? :Mrs. Turner: Oh, what if we give them all gift cards? :Mr. Turner: Wow, can you be any more cheap? :Tootie: We should pull up decorations of their favorite things. :Ivan: Good, good start. Anything else in mind? :Sanjay: We should all give them books at the end of their birthday. :Chester: Really? Well, I got a book for ya. (pulls a lever; books fall on Sanjay) :A.J.: Charlotte and I have did some editing of the Chip Skylark songs, making it sound more birthday themed just for them. :Ivan: Excellent! :(Sanjay pops out of the book pile) :Sanjay: But what about the cake and other sweets? :Ivan: Don't worry. I've got that handled. ---- :(Fairy World; Strangle Buns) :Astronov: Thanks for helping us, Jorgen. We really appreciate you making the cake and sweets for our godchildren. :Jorgen: No problem, these sweets are the bomb. :Wanda: Okay, let's see if we got everything on the list. :Cosmo: Let's see, we got the cake, cupcakes, chips, soda, and... Hey. Where are the brownies? :(Poof and Sunny take a bite out of the brownies) :Poof: (deep voice) More! :Sunny: (deep voice) Good! :Poof and Sunny: (deep voice) MORE!! :(Jorgen poofs Poof and Sunny away from the brownies) :Neptunia: That's everything on the list. :Astronov: Let's go. And thanks again, Jorgen. :(godparents poof away) :Jorgen: They should know that what I've said about the sweets are the bomb wasn't a figure of speech. Eh, they'll figure it out. ---- :(sidewalk) :Chloe: Man, those trail cards were really annoying. All it tells us was to go around a circle ten times. :Timantha: Don't remind me. I'm nauseous enough just thinking about it. :Timmy: Well, at least that's over with. Not a very creative trail. :Timantha: For our sake, I bet our friends and family were cheap to buy really expensive stuff that we love. :(Turner's backyard) :Timantha: I could be wrong. :Family and friends: Happy Birthday, Timmy, Timantha and Chloe! :Chip: You're the best. :Chloe: (gasp) This is even (pupils rolling) better than expected! :Chester: We figured you would act like this. :Timmy: I don't know what to do. :Sanjay: We've already set up a microphone, so that all of you can make a speech of your special day. :A.J.: First off, Chloe Carmichael. :(applause) :Chloe: (on stage) It sure is nice to have have some helpful faces make a day special for someone. Thank you. (walks out) :A.J.: Next, Timantha Turner. :(applause) :Timantha: (on stage) I love my birthday, and I love all of you for making the day. (walks out) :A.J.: And finally, Timothy Tiberius Turner! :(applause) :Timmy: (on stage) I just have to say, I'm a lucky guy. I mean, so far, this has been a rockin' great birthday! It sure is going to be plenty of fun for all of us. But it's not about satisfying your personal desires. It's about all of you. Being surrounded by the best family (Mr. and Mrs. Turner hug in tears) and the best friends (Chester and A.J. tear up) anyone could ever hope to have. All the people I love, (Tootie in tears sighs) and who love me right back. (Veronica in tears sighs) Today was a great day. The best day ever! :(cheering) :(everybody surrounds and hugs Timmy, Timantha and Chloe; Tootie kisses Timmy on the cheek) :Mrs. Turner: Now before we get started on the party, let's give the birthday children a wish first. :Timmy: Holy cow! This cake is huge. (turns around) Ivan? :Ivan: Well, let's just say I had some "magical help." :(Fairies in fish form wink) :(Timmy, Timantha and Chloe smile; blow out the candles, then...) :(KA-BOOM) :(cake splattered on everyone) :Wanda: Next time, do not get a cake from Jorgen. :Cosmo: Buck up, sweetie. It's not over yet. :Mr. Turner: The nagging and stupid goldfish are right. Let's boogie! :(everybody dances; Chip starts singing) :Triple Birthday Par-tay :Chip: ♪A triple birthday par-tay, three person birthday song♪ :♪A triple birthday par-tay, so let's party all night long♪ :♪A triple birthday par-tay, lots of cake for you and me-ee♪ :♪A song made form me, to kids one, two and three♪ :♪Timmy, Timantha, Chloe♪ :Guests: ♪Timmy, Timantha, Chloe♪ :Chip: ♪Timmy, Timantha, Chloe♪ :Guests: ♪Timmy, Timantha, Chloe♪ :Chip: ♪Timmy, Timantha, Chloe!♪ :(screen zooms out from the party then fades to black; Mr. Crocker still running from his detector) :Crocker: Maybe I shouldn't intervene with birthdays. :(Chip Skylark pops up) :Chip: This has been an amazing birthday party for Timmy, Timantha and Chloe. It's a good thing that their birthday is the day after me and my sister's birthday! :(ending Title Card) :Jorgen: Hello, wimpy audience. Jorgen Von Strangle speaking. Today's episode of The All New Fairly OddParents! is all about sticking up to the ones you love. No matter what happens, anyone will always understand that it is the thought that counts. Especially if it's a multitasked birthday to go through. Goodnight everyone. ---- Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!